


beyond the pale

by beau



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beau/pseuds/beau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you'll always be my one and only"</p>
            </blockquote>





	beyond the pale

Hazel brings a basin of warm water and a rather old-timey silk rag that’s got little zigzags stitched at the edges.  
It’s worn out and lost its texture but he can tell she loves it by the way she holds on to it so tightly. It was probably her mother’s, Nico thinks to himself and smiles a warm half-smile and closes his eyes as he remembers long black hair falling over bony freckled shoulders and short bangs dusting over a tiny forehead.  
Bianca, he thinks to himself somberly.  
He inhales and allows himself to indulge in one moment, just one moment, of anything. Anything to remind him of her.  
A warm, far away memory that will help him forget about Tartarus and the Underworld and death and shadows and Gaea and to just remember one thing, one person.  
 _Bianca._  
The quickest memory to appear to him is when he is 10 and she is 12, a fresh huntress.  
How she had whispered into his ear, “ _Sarai sempre il mio unico e solo_ ”, and of how he just scowled at her and turned away.  
 _"How cruel can you be_ ," he remembered yelling at her," _you say that you love me but you just leave me like trash? What a joke!"_

_Sarai sempre il mio unico e solo_

  
You’ll always be my one and only 

 

Three years later and Nico could replay her voice perfectly without a pause or a fault, saying those exact words.

 

He would carry those words in the hollowest parts of his heart like a casket.

* * *

 

 

Nico opens his eyes and feels a sharp sting on his back and notices that Hazel’s pushed up the back of his shirt and has started lathering his wounds and scars with the water she has in the basin.  
The water is cool and glows a pale silver, like Bianca after she turned into a huntress, he thinks.  
Hazel stares at him with a blank gaze and frowns. “Nico, Bianca’s gone, and I,”

She sighs and places her palms on the small of his back “Nico, please let me just--” and she starts dragging her nails up his back and he inhales sharply and makes a low growl, “Hazel—” but that doesn’t help, she just starts placing kisses on his back.

He closes his eyes and shakes as she presses her chest on his spine and kisses him higher and higher until she’s nuzzling her face into the back of his neck, cozying up under his wild black hair and she spreads her hands over his stomach.  
He closes his eyes and imagines ink black hair falling over black hair, pale skin on pale skin and he chokes back a sob as Hazel presses kisses behind his ears and neck and shoulders, “I know,” she says.

A jolt goes through his entire body, starting at the back of his throat, and ending at the tips of his toes and he utters her name out like one would a prayer (sharp, and sweet and the most sacred thing in the realm of both god and human), and it's enough to tear down empires, and shred the world of the dead apart, but not enough to bring her back.

**Author's Note:**

> otp of all time Thank You goodnight \m/


End file.
